


Perguntas Erradas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Você parece bem" ela diz embora não fosse completamente verdade."Você parece casada" ele diz."E eu estou"





	Perguntas Erradas

Lemony parece mais pálido do que ela se lembrava. Beatrice se pergunta se isso é causado por ele passar tanto tempo em quartos de hotéis com as cortinas fechadas, ou pelas memórias em sua mente lhe parecerem tão coloridas, ou se foi algo mais recente especificamente nesse caso pela visão do anel em sua mão e o bebê em seu colo. Todas as três possibilidades lhe parecem igualmente prováveis.

"Você parece bem" ela diz embora não fosse completamente verdade.

"Você parece casada" ele diz.

"E eu estou"

Quando apresentados a questão de porque uma mulher diria não a uma proposta de casamento feita por um homem e sim para a proposta de casamento feita por outro a resposta mais simples é que ela fez isso por amar o segundo homem mais. Mas o mundo não era um lugar simples com respostas simples, e talvez Beatrice teria dito a Lemony um pouco mais sobre esse assunto caso ele tivesse lhe indagado sobre isso mas ele sempre foi do tipo que fazia as perguntas erradas.

"Qual o nome dela ?" ele diz se referindo ao bebê no colo dela.

"Violet. Se ela fosse um menino ela teria sido Lemony"

"Quem sabe o próximo"

"Quando nós pensamos no nome eu e Bertrand achavamos que você estava morto, se você quer que o próximo tenha o seu nome você teria que morrer antes disso e nós planejamos ter outro em breve"

"Não me tente"

Beatrice não sabia exatamente qual a expressão que o seu rosto tomou ao ouvir isso mas ela sabe que deve ter sido ruim porque logo em seguida Lemony bem mais suavemente e calorosamente do que ele tinha sido até esse ponto disse :

"Não se preocupe eu não faria nada para me machucar, eu não acho que eu tenho isso em mim apesar de tudo"

"Bom saber"

"Sua filha ela é muito bela"

_Ela é sua_ , Beatrice pensa mas não diz. As coisas já eram complicadas o suficientes sem ela apresentar informações adicionais.

"Você quer segurar ela ?"

"Talvez um outro dia, mas não hoje. Eu sinto muito"

"Você não precisa se desculpar"

"Então você descobriu que estava gravida antes do casamento ?"

"Depois, embora tenham alguns que tenham feitos comentários sobre ser um casamento a mira espingarda e outras coisas menos favoraveis sobre a minha pessoa"

"Me diga quem fez e eu prometo fazer da vida da pessoa um inferno, ou pelo menos um purgatório"

"Eu duvido que você vá, foi a sua irmã"

"Eu tenho certeza que Kit estava apenas brincando, ela sempre gostou de você"

"Talvez antes, mas não agora. Agora eu sou a mulher cruel que partiu o coração do irmãozinho dela. E de qualquer maneira estar apaixonada por Olaf me parece uma punição grande o suficiente para compensar qualquer comentário maldoso que ela faça pelo resto da vida"

"Eu discordo. Por todos os defeitos dele ele ama ela, então eu não acho que conte realmente como uma punição.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.  _Você ainda me ama ?_  Era a pergunta na mente dele, mas seguindo o antigo e continuo padrão a pergunta que saiu da boca dele foi :

"Você realmente ama o seu marido ?"

"Sim" ela disse sem hesitar, porque era verdade.

E as coisas ficaram por isso mesmo.


End file.
